This invention relates generally to a dock structure and a method and apparatus for raising and lowering the same. In particular, the invention relates to use of a winch mounted on one of the elongated upright support members of the dock structure for raising and lowering the dock structure.
Dock structures suitable for mooring small water craft and for use during swimming and other water related recreational activities have long been produced. An example of such a dock structure is applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,796. Anyone owning such a dock structure will appreciate the necessity of having to raise and lower the dock structure due to changing water levels. One method and apparatus for raising and lowering such a dock structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,257. In addition to many other problems associated with this patent disclosure, in order to operate the winch, a person must reach down below the deck of the dock in order to crank the winch handle. Furthermore, the winch assembly includes a rather complicated arrangement of pulleys and cables, which will require maintenance and repair throughout its lifetime. Additionally, the winch is intended to be permanently attached to the dock structure. The present invention solves these and many other problems associated with U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,257 and other methods and apparatus for raising and lowering dock structures.